New
by vickyto
Summary: Daniel Grayson is coming home from work when he finds a wounded girl, he takes her home, but this stranger has more secrets than he ever thought she would have OOC


Revenge

Chapter 1

Found

I hope you enjoy the story guys

Daniel's Pov Friday

I groaned as the alarm went on, and reached to stop it. It was 4 o'clock and way too cruel to wake up in such godforsaken hour, but I had so much work to do that I was with no other option, Since it was the last day of the working week we had to prepare for Monday and we had ton of work to do. I got up, dressed myself and went down for a cup of coffee, when I was done with the latter I sighed and took off to work.

While driving to New York I was thinking that I needed some change in my life, sure I had been an extremely successful publisher, had lots of money, but truth to be told I had no one to share it with, and my life was stuck between work and home, and occasionally some of the soirees that my mother insisted on attending. I wanted someone who would be by my side and someone to take for, I wanted something new, fresh, different form all those fashionably fake girls that were either after money or If they had money after prestige, but this is quite the difficult task especially if you're a member of the one per cent, that I had to satisfy with my home, work and the stupid soirees. I was so caught up I n my thoughts that I had no idea I had arrived.

It was an awfully long and stressful day, and it was way after midnight when I finished my work. I was extremely tired, so I took my stuff as quick as possible and left. While driving back home to my beach house in the Hampton s I was almost falling asleep, but halfway to my house I saw something that caught my attention. At first I thought it were some clothes left side-way but the closer I came the more I could recognize a human body, my first reaction was to think that I'm either asleep and dreaming or I'm just seeing things, but that was not the case the body was there and I was sure, I pulled off immediately and went to see what's going on, it was a blond girl covered with bruises and wounds, her clothes were soaked with blood and she seemed unconscious, I knelled down and I desperately tried to wake her up but with no success, My heart was racing and I was trembling, but I managed to put myself together and to pick up the girl and take her to my car, I was going to take her to nearest hospital and I was praying I would manage on time to same her.

"It's ok, you'll be fine, I'll take you to the nearest hospital, don't worry, everything would be ok " I was repeating like a broken record to her, trying to soothe both of us. I was just about to start the engine when she suddenly woke up, and I repeated the whole thing again, but when I told her I was going to take her to the hospital she became frightened and started to beg

" No, please you can't take me to a hospital, please I'm begging you" She was looking so petrified that I didn't know what to do, so I tried to explain her that she was hurt and she needed a doctor and emergency help.

" But miss you… " I couldn't finish my sentence.

" You don't understand I can't go to a hospital please, please don't just don't …" She was unconscious before she could finish her thought. I started to think what to do with her and how to help her if she doesn't want to go to a hospital and the only solution seem to be my dear friend Aidan Mathis, I took my phone and quickly dialed his number.

" Aidan, sorry to wake you up, but I've got a serious situation, and I need your help, please come to my house right away! " I shouted in one breath and hung up before I could even get an answer, I was sure he was going to come, because he was a great friend and a great doctor, quickly I started the car and drove as fast as possible to my house. I was home before I could even realize it , I took the girl out of the car and quickly carried her to one of the rooms on the second floor, I put her on the bed and tried to check her pulse and when I found it I breathed a huge sigh of relief, just at the time Aidan came and shouted from downstairs.

" Daniel what's going on, where are you ?" His voice was grumpy, probably because I woke him up in the middle of the night with no explanation.

"I'm up here, come quickly" was my only response. He was in the room within seconds.

"Care to explain what's going on ?" Obviously he hadn't spotted the girl just yet so I just moved a bit to give him view.

" Can you help her Aidan ?" My voice was shaky and I was praying he could manage to save the girl.

" Ohh god what happened to her ? " He seemed shocked and worried, but before I could answer him, he was already by her side giving me orders what to do and what to bring him. The next few hours passed in a blur, he was constantly making me bring him something or help him, and I was so worried for the girl that the only thing I was thinking was how to help her. Just before down Aidan turned around and told we

" That's all we can do the only thing left is to wait" He seemed tired and concerned and I decided that we could use a drink

" Would you like to go down and have a drink ? " I asked and besides we had a lot to discuss about the girl's condition and about all of it.

" I was hoping you ask, I really need a drink" And with that we headed downstairs so we could leave the girl to rest and we could talk calmly. When we were downstairs I want to the kitchen and poured two glasses of whiskey, I handed him one of the glasses and sat in the sofa.

" So what happened and who's that girl" Now that he had done his job he was again eager to know what was all of this.

" Truth to be told Aidan, I don't know her, I found her and I tried to take her to the hospital but she begged me not to. So I called you" In one sentence that was pretty much everything that happened.

" So you tell me that you took a complete stranger and brought her home? " Shock and disbelief was written all over his face

" Yeah that's pretty much what I'm telling you" I knew it sounded stupid and it was stupid but I had to help her.

" But Daniel she could be a serial killer, or maybe she's done something so bad to someone that they tried to kill her. " Now he was concerned and I was seeing his point but the damage was already done so I couldn't do anything else and even if I could I wouldn't have.

" I know, but what was I supposed to do, leave her to die ? " He knew that I had no other option but this one, and I was sure he was going to understand me. And before he could ask or say anything else I changed the subject to something that really concerned me

" How bad is she ,Aidan ?"Honestly I was afraid to hear the answer to that question but I had to know. Aidan looked at me and sighed

" Well, she's got a few deep wounds and her body is swollen, but I managed to stabilize her and I think she would be fine, she just needs a rest. " I was so thrilled to hear him say that see would be fine, that was all I begged for all night.

" Thank god " I sighed and Aidan smiled a bit , we were silent for a few moments just relaxing after the rough few hours.

" She'll probably sleep for a few days, maybe 2 or 3 so when she wakes up she'll be dehydrated and hungry give her those pills two times a day and be sure she gets as much water as possible" He was giving me instructions while getting ready to leave, and I was a bit afraid how I could manage on my own, .

"You probably will take care for her a few days after she wakes till she's ready to go, or call a relative or something to take her home, and if you need me call anytime. " He was at the door ready to leave, he was a great friend to say the least, and I couldn't repay him for helping me.

"Thank you Aiden I owe you big" We said our goodbyes and I headed back to the girl's room, as I entered I saw that she was sleeping, so I sat quietly on a chair and just observing her, but after a few minutes I was asleep.

Saturday

When I woke up it was about noon, I looked to the girl in the bed who was still sleeping, and decided to go down and make myself a cup of coffee, also I had to call my publishing house that I wasn't going to come on Monday and maybe the whole week so they had to mange on their own. When I was done and ready to go back to the girl there was a knock on my door, I groaned and went to open the door.

"Hello Ashley, what can I do for you? " Ashley was trying to flirt with me ever since she started working for my parents but I always saw her as the gold digger she was, and today I was definitely not in the mood for her.

" Ohh, I just came to say Hi and bring you lunch." She was constantly coming to my house with different excuses and I was getting tired of her,.

" Look Ash, this is not the right time and I would prefer if you stop coming here." Today was just her lucky day. Her face changed from happy to hurt and she just turned on her heels and disappeared not saying a word. I closed the door and headed back upstairs so I could check the girl. When I entered I saw her just the way I left her, since she was sleeping I decided to check her bag, for id card or something that could tell me more about her. I know that this wasn't very genuine but I was curious and I couldn't stop myself so opened her bag and found her purse was still there, which meant that most likely it wasn't a robbery. I opened her purse and found id card with her picture, she was called Emily Thorn and she was 24 years old, from New York City, in there I also found some cash and credit cards, I tried to find her cell so I could call her parents or a friend but it wasn't there ,which was odd, so I had to satisfy with her name and age. After I was done I left her things and sat in the chair just watching her sleep.

Sunday

I was beginning to worry for the girl she hasn't woken up yet and I was seriously considering calling Aidan again, the only thing stopping me was that he told we she needed rest and that I didn't want to bother him, and since this whole waiting was making me nervous I decided to do something while waiting, I made myself sandwiches took a drink, my laptop and went to her room , I seated myself comfortably and tried to Google her name. I had no luck with that, so I decided to watch a movie, it was the only thing I could do while being around her.

Few hours later

It was evening and I was almost asleep when suddenly Emily started moving and mumbling something, I shot of the chair and went by her side, I grabbed her hand and held my breath as I watched her trying to open her eyes.

"Umm, where am I ? " Her voice was soft and her eyes where beautiful dark brown.

" It's ok , you're safe, We are in the Hampton s, do you have any family I could call? " probably her parents were going crazy where is she, and besides she needed someone close to her.

" I.. I… I' don't remember.. " She was looking at me so afraid , so confused that It broke my heart, could she have lost her memory?

" It's ok, can you tell me what's your name then ? " She tried to remember but the hurt and confusion on her face showed me that she can't remember even her name.

"No I can't I don't remember it .." Tears started to fill her eyes and I immediately regretted asking her, but I couldn't let her cry she was so beautiful and she seemed like a very nice person, I can't quite understand why but I was sure of it.

" Shhh it's ok, don't worry you're safe and everything's going to be fine." I was trying to soothe her and make her feel safe and at ease . Suddenly I remembered what Aidan had said to me about the water and the pills and everything.

" I'm going to go downstairs to bring you water and food, you must be hungry" I gave her a reassuring smile and went to bring her a tray with food and water. I was just at the door when she asked me with a trembling voice

"What's your name ?" her gaze was fixed on mine and her eyes were wide still form the shock and everything that had happened.

"Daniel Grayson" I smiled and went to bring her her the food.


End file.
